Fulling machines are machines used for the treatment of cord textiles, in which the textile is made to circulate within a vessel on whose bottom a treatment liquid is present. The textile is removed from the bath by means of a pair of cylinders with parallel axes rotating in opposite directions, and is impelled by these cylinders into a fulling box where the textile is compressed to cause it to shrink.
At present these machines are driven by means of electric or hydraulic motors and with a belt transmission which transmits the motion to the two cylinders of each fulling machine or mechanism. This is also true of multiple fulling machines constructed with dependent or independent fulling mechanisms, as for example in the machine described in Italian utility model application no. 11677 B/89 in the name of the present applicant.
These systems of driving the cylinders are particularly cumbersome, especially in the case of multiple fulling machines with an independent drive for each fulling mechanism, since the belts and the associated pulleys for the transmission of the motion from the motor to the two cylinders of each pair have a considerable transverse extension.